Licor de amor
by Kana-chan n.n
Summary: Otra de las fiestas del gremio se ha salido de control, incluso la pequeña Levy. Un verdadero problema para Gajeel que no sabrá donde meterse después de ver a la enana en ese estado, pero el licor hará que revelen sus sentimientos guardados. Pareja GaxLe n.n espero les guste. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.


Licor de amor

Ahí estaba ella, tendida sobre la cama incitándome a hacer algo de lo que quizás podría arrepentirse mañana, se veía muy tierna y graciosa a la vez, aunque había un toque de sensualidad en el aire, hablaba extraño producto del alcohol, quién diría que la enana Levy Mcgarden tendría esta faceta oculta que sólo salía a relucir cuando se embriagaba aunque no creo que nadie haya podido presenciar una escena similar con ella en ese estado; y yo estaba ahí, en la misma habitación que ella, jamás creí que pasaría por esta extraña situación, ni que la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los compañeros pelmazos de la enana se saldría de control dejando a casi todo el gremio en un estado de coma etílico, en fin, sólo pensaba en controlarme y poder salir de ese lugar sin hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después aunque la palabra "sexo" estaba escrita, literalmente (con su magia), sobre su cama y ella no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

- Vamos Gajeel, que esperas? – me reclamaba mientras gateaba sensualmente hacia donde yo estaba, y yo ahí, pasmado por la impresión, aún no me había movido ni un centímetro de la puerta de la habitación.

- L-Levy – es extraño llamarla por su nombre pero es mejor no hacerla enojar, no tengo idea de por qué estoy tan nervioso con esa sonrisa que me dedica mientras escucha atentamente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas haciendo que se viera más tierna de lo que ya es, momento, en qué rayos estoy pensando? Debería preocuparme por salir de aquí – es mejor que descanses un rato.

- Nooo – hacía pucheros como niña pequeña, sí, se veía aún más pequeña de lo que ya era – divirtámonos un poco Ga-kun - ¿Ga-kun? Esto se está volviendo más extraño de lo que esperaba.

- Tengo que irme, tú descansa y no hagas tonterías.

- No te vayas – otra vez pone esa carita de gatito tierno – q-quédate a dormir… c-conmigo.

- Eh!? No es que no quiera Levy… – pero que diantres estoy diciendo? – me tengo que ir, adiós – me acerco a la ventana y me preparo para saltar pero su voz me detiene.

- E-Espera! – volteo a verla esperando a que termine de hablar – no me siento muy bien, me ayudarías a ponerme mi pijama? – QUEEÉ!? Q-quiere que la des… des… desvista?

Involuntariamente mis pies se mueven hacia donde está ella, busco su pijama debajo de las almohadas, lo observé por unos segundos, no era muy revelador y por algún motivo eso me tranquilizó, aunque esa tranquilidad duró unos segundos puesto que esa mujer se estaba desvistiendo frente a mí sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, vi cómo se desataba la cinta de su cuello y cómo su vestido comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo, tragué saliva sonoramente cuando mi vista se enfocó en el pequeño busto de la enana, sentí un calor subiendo por mi rostro y giré mi cara hacia otro lado, me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo por las cosas que estaba imaginando, aunque no se alejaban mucho de la realidad, mi rostro fue tomado suavemente por ambas manos de la enana haciendo que la mirara nuevamente y que me perdiera en esos ojos achocolatados, inconscientemente lamí mis labios humedeciéndolos un poco y sin que me diera cuenta, pasó…

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

- Ay! Mi cabeza – tenía un dolor punzante y un leve mareo, miré alrededor de mi habitación un poco desorientada, tenía imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior, al parecer el cumpleaños de Jet se salió de control, como cada cumpleaños que se celebra en el gremio, no sé en qué momento me insistieron tanto que tuve que acceder a tomar licor, no puedo pensar con claridad, es mejor que me levante y me arregle un poco – cómo llegué a mi casa? – no recuerdo casi nada, sólo una gran espalda cargándome, abro la manecilla de la ducha y comienzo a desvestirme, cuándo me puse el pijama? Da igual, quizás una buena ducha aclare un poco mi mente.

- Levy estás bien? – preguntaba por enésima vez Droy y por enésima vez le respondía que sí, que sólo era un dolor de cabeza.

- Chicos, ustedes me llevaron a mi casa anoche? – por algún motivo había algo que me incomodaba.

- No, de hecho no me podía ni a mí mismo – decía Jet mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Si bien recuerdo fue Gajeel quien te cargó hasta tu casa.

- Gajeel!? – comienzo a buscarlo frenéticamente con mi mirada pero no logro encontrarlo.

- Se fue de misión, y si me preguntas parecía algo sospechoso y estaba un poco apurado por irse.

- No te hizo nada, verdad Levy?

- N-no – al menos no que yo recuerde, aunque una escena apareció en mi cabeza, será posible que él y yo…. No, debo estar confundida.

Los días pasaban y él no llegaba para aclarar mis dudas sobre lo que pasó esa noche, muchas imágenes rondaban por mi cabeza lo que hacía que me confundiera más y más, recuerdo cuando me cargaba hacia mi habitación y me tiraba en la cama como si yo fuera un costal de papas, por algún motivo mi corazón se acelera y tengo miedo de recordar más, pero la duda está atormentándome y necesito que él llegue luego para saber qué pasó en realidad.

Ha pasado una semana, se acerca mi cumpleaños y aún no tengo noticias de él, estoy preocupada, y si le pasó algo? Creo que iré a buscarlo, le preguntaré a Mira si sabe dónde fue, mis manos tiemblan, por qué de repente me preocupa tanto? Me acerco dudosa hacia donde está Mira cuando siento que alguien entra al gremio de una manera un tanto estrepitosa, ahí está él junto a su exceed, pasan por mi lado sin mirarme siquiera, es como si me ignorara, deseo ir a preguntarle pero me quedo estática en mi lugar y ahora mis dudas aumentan.

- Gajeel – puedo notar que Lily le está hablando, mas no alcanzo a oír lo que dicen.

- Eh?

- No deberías descansar antes de escoger otra misión?

- No, estoy bien así – se está acercando al muro donde se escogen las misiones, no irá a tomar otra o sí?... qué haré si se va otra vez? – si quieres puedes quedarte, yo iré.

- No es por eso, pero parece que no quieres quedarte por mucho tiempo acá… ha pasado algo?

- Nada – su expresión se vuelve sombría, no sé de qué hablan pero debo consultarle antes que se marche… - vamos, andando.

Se alejan lentamente y mi nerviosismo no deja que me mueva del asiento, mi corazón late a toda prisa y mi boca comienza a secarse, reacciono minutos después de que ya han salido del gremio, me disculpo con mis compañeros y salgo rápidamente del lugar esperando alcanzarlos… no están, no se ven por ninguna parte, regreso y le pregunto a Mirajane qué misión han tomado, apenas me responde me doy la vuelta pero ella me detiene y me dice que lleve un paraguas porque lloverá mucho. Le agradezco cuando me presta uno y me voy directo a la estación de trenes, sólo espero alcanzarlo… por lo que me dijo Mira se demorarán mucho en esta misión y no volverán en aproximadamente un mes, no puedo esperar tanto! La duda me mata, no sé qué hice y tampoco sé con qué cara le preguntaré, o qué le diré cuando lo vea, pero tengo que verlo, apresuro el paso, cada vez más y más, y sin darme cuenta voy corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intento borrarlas con mi mano pero los sollozos con cada vez más audibles y cuando llego a la estación las personas se dan la vuelta para mirarme, debo estar realmente desastrosa, con mis ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, el cabello enmarañado por el viento y mi respiración angustiosa, trato de recuperar el aliento cuando lo diviso entre la multitud.

- Ga… Gajeel! Espera!

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Una voz familiar me detiene, es ella, la enana molestosa, pero qué hace acá? Se suponía que me iba de misión para no verla, entonces… por qué no puedo ignorarla y subirme al maldito tren? Por qué mis pies se dirigen hacia ella? Nunca me había puesto nervioso una mujer y esta enana no será le excepción.

- Qué quieres? – rayos, mi voz sonó mucho más fría de lo que planeé… momento, acaso estuvo llorando?

- E-es que… - mira sus manos angustiosamente, quizás tratando de encontrar qué decir, pero ya sé a qué vino.

- Sé a qué viniste… no pasó nada, entendiste? – Por algún motivo su rostro cambia, fui muy duro con ella? Me mira con una expresión de… dolor?

- Ah… - veo como lentamente sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas e intenta esconder su mirada, con mi mano alzo su rostro y las lágrimas comienzan a caer. La abrazo mientras suelta su llanto sonoramente, ahora qué hice? Era mejor decir que no había pasado nada para que se quedara tranquila – G-Gajeel… yo… yo… te quiero, Gajeel.

En ese momento las imágenes de aquella noche regresaron a mi mente… mi rostro fue tomado suavemente por ambas manos de la enana haciendo que la mirara nuevamente y que me perdiera en esos ojos achocolatados, inconscientemente lamí mis labios humedeciéndolos un poco y sin que me diera cuenta, pasó. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y con torpeza respondí al beso, sabía a alcohol y a culpa, así que me alejé de ella y la miré a los ojos para decirle por enésima vez que eso estaba mal pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle, lo escuché… "Gajeel, te quiero". Eso me dejó confundido por unos instantes, le puse su pijama lo más rápido que pude y decidí marcharme sin decir nada, salté por la ventana para dirigirme a mi casa y caminé con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin dudar la besé, fue distinto a la vez anterior, ahora estaba consciente y podía huir en cualquier momento, un leve temor apareció.

- Esto fue lo que pasó esa noche enana – dije apenas nos separamos, su cara se puso roja como tomate y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder – sólo que fuiste tú quien me besó y luego me dijiste que me querías – no pude ocultar el sonrojo que inundaba mis mejillas y me sobé la cabeza con mi mano en modo de disculpa, una risita se escuchó y sentí cómo sus brazos me rodeaban nuevamente.

- No sé por qué, pero ahora me siento más tranquila.

- Geh hee… te quiero enana – ahora lo puedo decir, y puedo mirar esos ojos color chocolate sin culpa… aunque no le contaré cómo se pone cuando se emborracha, eso lo guardaré para mí.


End file.
